Stargate Universe: Season 3
by shadychiri
Summary: This story picks up from where season two left us. a lot of challenges lie ahead but time only will reveal them.
1. Chapter 1

Redemption

The door of one of the stasis chambers opened and from it, Dr Rush and then another one opened releasing Col young, Rush rose to his knees while still delusional of the experience he had in the stasis chamber for a long time so was young but being a military personnel, young is able to hold on to his footing but bends low to Give a hand to rush helping him to stand on his feet.

Young: how long have we been asleep?

He says while looking at the banks of stasis chambers which are still open then he notices the broken stasis chamber,

Young: Rush? (Rush looks at him still liking delusional) Isn't that the stasis chamber we left Eli to fix?

Rush, Rises up and moves a few steps to where the chamber is, It's …Its Empty it hasn't even been fixed.

Young: Eli! Damn you! What could have happened?

Rush: there is only one way to find out.

He rushes past colonel young the camera pans from the top of the console and moves down to see Rush hurrying towards a console and young for the first time running after him. Rush types at the console then smiles and soon the smile fades away. He then turns to colonel young.

Colonel young: What have you found out?

Rush: We may have a problem but first let us meet Eli, he is on the chair

Young: what?

Rush: we have no time let's get to him according to what I just went through in the system, Eli has been on the chair for close to a year. He is still alive though.

Immediately after concluding saying that rush leaves the room and heads down a corridor with Young tagging along

Young: what was the problem?

Rush is about to answer when the ship is rocked violently but that soon come to pass.

Rush: it seems our path took us very close to an unchartered singularity in our path. We are trapped around a black hole.

Young pauses for some time then follows rush who has now entered the chair room.

Young: you mean a black hole… this cannot be good.

Then young looks at the chair with Eli seated in it around him a system that used to be in the infirmary is connected to his veins. While rush is already in the control consoles.

Rush: yes it is not. But let as get him out of the chair first. It seems he prepared himself well for this. But he is barely registering, let me get him out. Or on a second though, let us get TJ.

Young: Now?

Rush: (stops and stares at young) yes now, it's not every day we get to save somebody but when we do we ought to try our best. (Rush then pauses then adds) We may also need Chloe, broody and Volker to assist us in getting off this mess, add parker too. We may need as many ideas in this as possible, we may not have a long time before we enter the Swartz radius. He then types something in the console.

Young: What about the power?

Rush: we haven't left the galaxy yet so there is plenty of fuel in our car (and presses a button in the console).

In the stasis banks, we find that TJ is already out and Chloe is still bending with his nose bleed and broody helping Volker to his feet.

Volker: did we make it?

Young in the comm.: TJ come to the chair room we need you urgently, (then he pauses) the same applies also to Volker, Broody, Chloe and Dr Parker.

Broody: I guess we are about to find out.

They talk as they are leaving the room while Volker helped parker who is still blind. Then the scene fades and the chair room comes into view, Chloe has a pad to wipe off the blood from the nose as she stares at the chair. While TJ is examining Eli,

TJ: he is alive, but I have no idea how much damage his organs may have undertaken during the long connection to the machine. Rush, you may get him out but I'll need your help Chloe incase if he goes to shock, ill need you to assist me in making him lie down and prep him for an ERG. Rush taps on the console and the spurs retract and clamps unhook leaving eli drooling immediately as anticipated, he enters into shock, chloe and TJ lift him off the chair and lay him on the groung and then chloe unbuttons Eli's Shirt then TJ places the charge plates on his chest and activates them. Immediately Eli gets out of shock then starts murmuring, everyone is making noise and chloe shushs them, immediately attention is focused on what he says next,

Eli: ….She's near….. We…..we ne…ed to get to..Her…. (he faints)

As soon as he faints, another vigorous vibration shakes the ship.

Parker: what was that? Are we under attack?

Rush: Aaah! About that, finally why I called you here? We may have gotten our self into bigger trouble than we could afford.

The scene fades then opens up in the bridge,

Volker: how far are we from entering the swatz radius?

Broody: three maybe for parsecs but that at our rate, we will be in it in two to three days every time we spin around the singularity we are getting closer to it.

Young Rush and Chloe enter and from the argument it seems that they have a hot argument

Chloe: but why should Eli say that?

Rush: He loved her, understand, these are something's that cling forever, but you should ask someone who knows like me or Young here for that matter

Young seemingly not willing to be drawn to the argument, changes the topic, well we are dead anyway, as you said it yourself sunlight can help us get off the well but in the process drain all the power we have on the other hand if we sit around and argue, pretty soon we will find ourselves being the first SG personnel to fly into one of that. (he gestures to an area void of starlight) . Ok why don't you do as she suggests anyway we have no clue what that kid has been doing all this time. That's an order

Rush : I'm not military personnel to obey your orders but any way I don't see any harm in doing it we may as well call our blue friends to join the dance. He moves Volker off a terminal then types soothing while Volker, Chloe and broody look on.

Rush: Aaah! The kid had something after all, I am receiving a encrypted subspace communication from an ancient ship mush larger than destiny and it wants us to confirm something,(he reads some ancient text from the console which is actually the message the other ship sent th)..Its a repair ship. Good,

Parker: A repair ship?

Rush: yes, I myself was beginning to wonder why the ancients could avoid considering such a vessel but it seems they did consider it. Now we better make a plan of escaping from this monsters grip.

TJ who also happened to be in the room already turns the attention of everyone as she steps closer to the console rush and the rest are on.

Young: Tj how is our young man

TJ: Eli is stable, We may need everyone here so that incase this thing gets awry, we may die knowing the circumstances that lead to it.

Chloe: Rush, can you check this, I think I am not reading this right it seems we have a gas giant which is also falling towards the singularity ahead of our part what can we do.

Rush: I think we may be lucky but we have to act now? Col Young , I want you to assist Chloe in flying the ship, we will be giving you coordinates that will be optimized to allow us to swing out of this two body problem. Broody, Volker and Parker come with me. Chloe, you may want to lower the bridge as there is considerable debris around that super giant. with that Chloe taps the consoles while rush leads off the scientists.

Parker: I could do this but without my eyes, its kind of difficult,

Rush: I know that but you still have you brain right, just visualize the problem and tell us exactly how low we should fly and what the best path is,

Volker: the masses of the two bodies are out Rush, the Jovian is 0.2 Solar masses while the Black hole is just over 1600 solar masses, 1652 to be exact.

Parker, we first of all ought to neutralize the pull of the larger body just enough for us to be falling towards this gas giant, then take a low orbit just above the atmospheric resistance threshold and fly around all the way around until we will be inclined to a tangent of the black hole and the planetary path at an angle of 45, at sufficient speed, we will be able to escape the gravitation well of both objects.

Gate room, everyone is already in place, the information of the misfortune that has befallen the ship and the current attempt to rescue it is being communicated.

Young: and lastly, Greer, James, TJ, should anything go wrong, don't hesitate to dial out. That's an order, get as many civilians as possible out of the ship as possible and don't worry about us until everyone else is gone. That is an order (he then turns to Greer) Greer doesn't disappoint me. Good luck

TJ : we will dial away as ordered sir, good luck to you too

Young leaves the gate room and heads towards the bridge, as the camera picks from inside the bridge,

Young: How are we doing?

Chloe: I've got the calculations rush sent to us ( she stares at those who are now also on the bridge). It's a lot trickier than last time and You sir haven't been experienced in this as much as Scott is, that is why ill ask for you to make Scott to be my assistant.

Young: Ok

Rush: turbulence this time round will be much higher than we have ever encountered, Volker, map out a part with least debris for our maneuver and Broody, help dr Parker get a seat…

As soon as he finishes talking the first set of turbulent rock the ship, then another, then the camera fades to how an external image of destiny as it plows through the upper atmosphere of the gas giant leaving in its tail a white turbulence cloud shortly we see a tiny part of the gas giant being drawn off like a comma then magnifying it on its tip, is destiny racing away from the black hole and the captured planet we get a glimpse of the black hole system and a tiny dot grows larger and larger to show it was actually destiny approaching the camera while leaving the black hole system until it flies just past the view

In the bridge: The turbulence continues as the ship now plows through gas cycling the black hole and soon the turbulence reduces until its no more,

Parker: Have we made it?

Rush:Yes doc We have made it

Chloe:The clock just came online so do the Ftl drives, Jumbing in nine…eigth …seven….six…five…four…..three …..two…one

We see the transition effect on vision as destiny jumps

Lee: So where do we get the other ship


	2. Chapter 2

Seaso VALIANT

Everyone aboard destiny was overjoyed to hear that finally they were going to have their ship repaired. With the experiences that this unfortunate but exceedingly lucky crew had the aboard their ship, they knew indeed destiny could no longer hold any rigors that had faced them since unfortunate their arrival onboard the ship.

**The bridge**

Ltn. Johansen, Ltn. Scott, Parker, Chloe, Volker, Brody and Rush were in the bridge and where paying attention to what Rush was saying regarding the repair ship which had earlier hailed them. "…so in essence, destiny predates the repair vessel by about two thousand years since the valiant was launched much later than I had expected". "What could have made them take that long, two thousand years is a lot of time, even for the then unascended ancients" Parker interjected. Rush understood exactly what parker meant and paused before adding "Yes, it is. According to this feed from the Valiant, both the Valiant and destiny where assembled together however, there was a period of confrontation between the ancients and an invasive species known as Akeri soon after Destiny was launched which made the ancients retain the Valiant since the ancient fleet at the time did not have a repair ship which could match the valiant. However as soon as the war was over and its services where no longer required, they released the valiant to its predestined voyage but after upgrading the ship's defenses thoroughly". "However" Rush added while reading from a console, "They said that the repair ship was not sent unmanned". "I wonder who has been onboard all this time." Volker asked looking at Brody who was equally confused. For once all the joy and aspirations faded from the faces of all who were following the conversation. "How could that be?"Lt. Johansen asked "We must warn the Colonel at once." She added. Then she looked at Scott who was still pretty well confused but aware of the danger that may be in store for them. Scott nodded in acceptance of her advice despite being junior than him. Then he picked up his Radio and hailed Young.

**Infirmary**

Young was in the infirmary of ship seated next to the Eli's bed when his Radio came to life. "Col young, can you please come over to the bridge, we may be having a situation developing that needs your urgent attention". Col young paused a bit then responded "I'll be at your six Ltn".

The Col rose and left Varro and Tj who had just gotten to the room in the infirmary. Varro looked at Tj and took her hand and brushed them gently against his palms and asked her how long do they have to keep their relationship a secret? Tj just looked up on him and said "soon as soon as everything on board becomes stable.

**Bridge**

"Are you saying the repair ship is much advanced than destiny" Young stressed. " lets hope their IFF works coz if it doesn't there is no way we can survive another figth et alone the fact that our we lost close to half of our FTL engines as they where irreversibly damaged by the singularity" rush added. Chloe then cut in the conversation "Ok then where about to find out were dropping in 8-7-6-".

**Space**

From outside far in front of destiny a whitish pink region appeared in the darkness of the cosmos and from it destiny emerged before overflying the point and approaching a large structure in front of them.

**Destiny**

As soon as the ship emerged, the Valiant send out a encoded transmission that allowed it override destiny and assess the beings on board. This was felt immediately on the bridge as the destiny's controls where locked out. This caused Col young to panic ordering everyone not on any essential task to the gate room. However as soon as everyone was in place except the ones on the bridge, the valiant's override programs took control of the doors sealing each section of the ship.

**The Bridge**

"Whats happening we are getting incoming radio transmissions informing us of a lockdown protocol being initiated ship wide" Greer complained and then suddenly the rear door of the bridge began the whirr cycle that indicated that it was being shut. "oh no" Broody said as he tried to make his way to the other side but failed to reach the door in time. "Ok! So something doesn't want us moving around" added Greer. Immediately thereafter, a incoming alert came in one of the bridge consoles and everyone was trying to get space to understand what it said. Rush read it out to the rest what it was. "Terrans! Our children, we the alterans are proud of what you have achieved" "…alterans…" Eli strained to understand "….Who are they?" "The ancients Eli…the Ancients" Brody replied. Rush turned to col and asked him, "what now?" Col Young paused for a bit then said "Greet them then Tell them if they can lift the lockdown". Rush typed in the reply in ancient and sent it. less than a minute later while the crew stranded in the bridge engaged in busy talk about the ancients, a new message came in and Rush read it out "we are glad you have made it this far, you are welcome you aboard the valiant as destiny gets repaired however the lockdowns will get lifted as soon as Destini docks. Follow the path that we will highlight " as soon as they had gotten the message, Destiny under remote control of the valiant proceeded to dock with the huge structure which looked like an U frame with lots of robotic arms and guns on her sides. As soon as she had docked, the bridge door and all other personnel chambers opened and all other areas where locked out except the gate room and the corridor linking it to the hatch.

. thereafter, foam started being pumped into the started being pumped into the uninhabited chambers with the clock indicating that the personel had a15 mins before their chambers too is filled with the foam. this made Col Young instruct inform all personel on board to head towards the docking hatch and over into valiant. True enough, as soon as the last crew Lt Greer stepped out of the chamber, foam started pumping in to the corridor linking towards the hatch then before the form reached the hatch, the hatch door closed behind them

**The valiant**

After entering the valiant, the crew passed a number of passage ways that took them deeper into the structure past large observatory panes that allowed the crew to view the repair progress taking place on the Destini. At one of these observatories, Eli stopped to stare at the Destini which by now had several giant robotic arms making repairs and then he whispered. "…She is really Huge…". The crew eventually came into a chamber where they were greeted by several beings who had eluded them for a long time. The ancients!. Their leader raised hands in greeting making greer who was already nervous to point his automatic rifle at him but Col young, immediately instructed him to lower his weapon. And said pardon me sir I mean you no disrespect. It's a pleasure to meet you too. And then he stepped forward and then held up his hand and the ancient seemed to know what he meant as he held out his hand to greet Col Young. And said in impeccable English it's a pleasure to meet you in person colonel young". "Judging from the looks of your ship I guess most of the beings you have encountered have not been as friendly for that therefore, ill understand your nervousness Greer" he said this and as soon as the ancient said this he looked at Greer. Col Young was puzzled and asked the ancient have we met before?"

Ancient:Yes and No, Do you happen to know a young scientist named franklin?

Young (looking puzzled) Yes, why?

Ancient: when he sat on the knowledge repository chair, he got connected with our ships systems and when a analytical survey of his current state was undertaken, we found out that there was no way he could make it out of the chair alive so we ascended him to the ships systems before relaying him into our systems where we embodied him into a genetically engineered body a process we usually do to ourselves once our bodies are spent.

Rush: Pardon me sir but we have two more crew also in the ships databanks. Can the same be process be repeated on them.

Ancient: Yes, a while back, my chief engineer told me that he had located to sentient programs in Destini's databanks. They have been transferred to the valiant and ill instruct embodiment procedure to be done on them As soon as possible.

Colonel young then asked if he can know the ancients name, and the ancient replied "Pardon me, I have forgotten that you still are a young species to get that mentally, you may call me Dania, let me introduce you to my crew" the crew. The introduction progressed for quite a while until lastly they came to the end. All of them, one hundred and fifteen in number, with others in the various areas of the ship. After the introductions, Dania instructed one of his juniors to show the crew around the valiant and requested young to remain with him to go over some things. Greer was still hesitant but Colonel told him to ensure the safety of the rest of the crew while he and Dania had a private chat

Danis then led Young to a chamber with a console and told Young that it was he who had instructed Destini to run the simulations on young after saying that, the screen came alive with the areas that the simulation was to test on and in all cases, the simulation showed that he had failed to believe in the importance of mission. The only thing that could have ended the simulation was the need to preserve the destiny for another jump and believing in its mission. Immediately, the screen showed the events that unfolded in the twin destinies showing that by then Young had accepted the path that lay ahead of him. Young then asked Danis if he could talk with franklin. Danis replied that it was possible though franklin was currently in a seedship repair mission and was due back shortly. Colonel young also was able to negotiate passage of some willing crew to earth

Sometime later, colonel young met with his crew with Danis in attendance and interacted with them.

Young then said "Danis has promised to facilitate the return of those wishing to go back home, while pointing out that the valiant cannot immediately avail the amount of energy required for the dial back home, he has alternate means of getting you there through the use of a black hole. Destiny will spend some time in the hangar so therefore, the valiant will take us through its path, Danis has been kind enough to allow us to be integrated with his personnel, during this period, you will be trained in various aspects regarding our mission, that is everything ranging from reading and writing ancient to use of the alteran equipments. Our ship is currently being repaired and upgraded to meet the present risks. Danis has informed me of a star a few light years away that has some mysterious characteristics, it has several planets and they don't have a gate but there seems to a gigantic structure which seems to be some sort of thoroid . for those of you who will be staying on you are welcome to go and explore the star Danis has provided us with two armed and converted seed ships for the purpose, of course some of his crew will come along too. however those who wish to leave for earth are to stay as they are no longer part of this mission. Danis has instructed me to inform you to make your decision well as there will be no reversal of this decision. You will all be shown your quarters after this so that you can get into some better clothing and refreshen up after an hour you will reassemble here and your choice will be needed, make your decision wisely, any questions?" no one seemed to be in a mood to ask questions so the colonel young dismissed them.

**In the quarters**

Camile ray was unsettled, the wish to go back was great, likewise the wish to stay on the ship, she looked outside the window of the valiant overlooking the destiny and other ships docked on the valiant and gazed on to the stars, and specks of light as the valiant navigated in the empty space before opening a huge FTL window which looks a lot brigther than destini's and getting drawn into it.

PS: Ill appreciate reviews. thanks for all reviewers so far


End file.
